Ocean of light
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Parecía que Kusuhara Takeru brillaba con luz propia. Lo que no sabían era que, para él, siempre fueron ellos quienes iluminaban su camino. / Viñeta


¿No les ha pasado que quieren hacer algo super lindo~ y terminan con angst? Ha sido mi caso últimamente (?)

A pesar de que no he podido leer la novela, la historia de Take en Days of Blue y los fanarts con los que me he encontrado me ha dado una idea -tal vez muy vaga- de lo que él significaba para el Clan Azul; y más específicamente, para mi cuarteto de bobos favorito~

Ok, tal vez Wiki también tuvo algomucho que ver.

Si no lo odian a la mitad, los leo en las notas finales~

 **-x-**

 ** _Ocean of light_**

 _"Si mañana ya no estuviera, no me arrepentiría de nada. Todo ha valido la pena por poder tenerlos a mi lado." Recordó esas palabras al pie de la letra, así como la expresión de Hidaka al decirlas._

 _"No digas cosas así. Me provoca escalofríos." Intentó disfrazar su nerviosismo con una sonrisa, ignorando el dolor en su pecho al escucharlas._

 _Kusuhara Takeru tenía una personalidad bastante singular a pesar de la impresión algo infantil que llegaba a dar a primera vista dada su corta edad y baja estatura._

 _Sus compañeros se habían convertido en personas muy importantes para él desde que se unió a SCEPTER 4, siempre cuidando de él como si fuera su hermano pequeño. Lo que menos quería en el mundo era preocuparlos, por lo que siempre les mostró el lado más cálido de su ser._

 _Dado ello, se acostumbró a guardarse todo lo que le afectaba._

 _Por más que entrenara le era difícil superar a sus compañeros, no era tan hábil ni tan rápido como ellos, incluso parecería difícil que pudiera ser de verdadera ayuda en una batalla real. A pesar de eso, el Capitán creía en su potencial al punto de ponerlo bajo la tutela de Gouki Zenjou para que aprendiera a dominar sus poderes como era debido pero, eso no había hecho más que poner presión sobre él, pensando que no podría cumplir las expectativas que tenían sobre su persona._

 _¿El Rey en verdad lo sacaría del equipo si no mejoraba pronto? ¿Qué sucedería después de eso? ¿Qué haría?_

 _Todos formaban parte de su "todo", si una pieza llegara a faltar ¿no se vendría todo abajo?_

 _"Parece que al final, no somos más que piezas que se pueden reemplazar ¿cierto?" Ese pensamiento le invadía cada que intentaba comprender la manera de actuar de su Rey._

 _"Sabemos que puedes hacerlo."_

 _La cálida sonrisa de Enomoto, acompañada de una suave palmada en la cabeza, fue suficiente para brindarle ánimos y seguir adelante._

 _"Si tu no confías en ti, nosotros lo haremos."_

 _La mirada cómplice entre Fuse y Gotou después de esas palabras, le dieron el aliento para no renunciar cuando estaba en su límite._

 _"Cuando estás cerca, todo parece mejorar."_

 _La sinceridad de Hidaka era lo que lo hacía irradiar esa fortaleza tan cegadora, que parecía no hacer más que intensificarse con el tiempo._

 _"¡Puedo hacerlo!" Se repetía una y mil veces cuando le era imposible seguir, y lo seguiría haciendo hasta creérselo él mismo._

 _Con ellos a su alrededor, se había vuelto un poco más fácil respirar._

—Estos chicos ¿en verdad tomaron tanto? —Rio en voz baja, acercándose a ellos.

Todos se encontraban en la habitación de Enomoto y Fuse, quienes se encontraban recargados contra la litera, profundamente dormidos. Gotou y Hidaka se encontraban en una posición que parecía bastante incómoda, tendidos sobre el frío suelo y con latas de cerveza vacías a su alrededor.

Observó a cada uno detenidamente, preguntándose cómo fue que habían terminado en ese estado ¿no debían levantarse a primera hora? ¿En qué cabeza cabe?

—Parece que han sido prudentes por demasiado tiempo ¿eh?

Un destello proveniente del escritorio llamó su atención; con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido o pisar a sus compañeros desmayados en el piso, se dirigió hacia él, sonriendo al encontrarse con un bonche desordenado de fotos donde salían los cinco.

—Espero puedan perdonarme algún día. Les prometí que me volvería más fuerte pero, quizá este no era mi momento. —Susurró, con una sonrisa sincera plasmada en sus labios.— ¿Saben? Ahora puedo ver claramente su silueta, aunque están algo tenues. Hagan lo posible por volverlas tan brillantes como la de Zenjou-san o el Capitán ¿vale?

La voz de Takeru cedió, tapó sus labios en un intento de no despertar a sus tan preciadas personas.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolpar sus ojos.

 _"Aunque sea imposible, siento que podrían escucharme."_ Pensó.

Dejó correr sus sentimientos en cuanto notó la luz del Sol comenzando a asomarse por entre las cortinas.

¿Por qué en ese momento todo se volvió tan doloroso?

Una vez más, pasó la mirada por los rostros de sus camaradas, ahora sin ignorar la hinchazón en sus ojos y la expresión de tristeza en ellos a pesar de encontrarse dormidos.

—Espero me disculpen… por haberlos hecho llorar así.

 _Si de algo se arrepentía, era de nunca haberles dicho que ellos habían sido la luz que lo había salvado de hundirse por completo en sus inseguridades y miedos._

—Gotou, Fuse, Eno, Hidaka… Gracias por todo.

 **-x-**

Después de una larga plática con mi mejor amigo y de encontrar a una banda con canciones deprimentes fue que esta historia salió a la luz. Sobra decir que mi estado anímico está por los suelos y pues tocó sufrir hoy(?).

Dedico ésto a mis amigos, a pesar de que no lo leerán, ya que ellos son la familia que tuve la dicha de conocer y que han sido parte de mi vida por tantos años. Sin importar la distancia o el tiempo que nos separe, siempre tendrán un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.

Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad, chiquititines c8


End file.
